For Your Entertainment
by GlambertSami13
Summary: Kris Allen and Adam Lambert haven't seen each other since the end of the Idol Tour. They really missed each other... Sorry I kinda suck at Summaries. Please R
1. Chapter 1

POV: Kris Allen

"Excuse me sir, do you think you could point me in the direction the yummy piece of American Idol who is celebrating his birthday today?"

The velvety voice of my fellow American Idol and best friend washed over me before I even saw him. I turned around and saw the one and only Adam Lambert standing just a few feet away from me, his signature cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Adam!" I smiled and closed the gap between us to pull him into a bear hug.

I closed my eyes and buried my face into his neck, losing myself in his familiar smell and his arms.

"I missed you soooooo much Kris! I tried to get in touch with you but I couldn't even get a second alone to call you!"

We let go of each other and I looked up at him, smiling.

"I missed you too, Adam! I just can't believe that you had time to come to my birthday party!"

"Well, Katy called me last week and asked me to come up to surprise you! Then I told my manager not to schedule anything for me all week, so I am yours for the week!!!"

Giddy, he hooked his arm though mine and led me through the throngs of party guests.

"Adam, where are you taking me?" I asked, nearly tripping over my own feet, thankfully caught by Adam's strong arms.

I was answered by a wicked smile and a quick wink. Adam quickened our pace and as we got farther from the party, the amount of people around us thinned. I finally understood his intention and lengthened my strides to match his, letting Adam know that I had caught on. He smiled again and rushed me to his car. I slid across the hood, landing expertly on my feet on the other side of his car. Adam laughed at me as he got into the vehicle. I got in as the engine purred to life. 'Live Like We're Dying' blared through the speakers and Adam laughed self consciously.

"Whoever sings this is amazing!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

Adam threw his head back and laughter filled the vehicle as he pulled away from the curb heading to the nearest hotel. I bounced anxiously in the passenger seat, not wanting to wait another second to touch him. Katy had found out about the two of us when she walked in on a very heated make-out session backstage during rock week on American Idol. She took it surprisingly well, saying that as long as no one else found out, Adam and I could have sex whenever we wanted. I didn't understand at first why she was so cool with it, but later I found that a three-way between myself, Katy and Adam was the hottest thing I had ever experienced.

Adam pulled into a Howard Johnson and burst out of the car to go get a room. I stayed in the car, waiting to be retrieved by Adam. I closed my eyes, trying t concentrate on what was to come in just a few moments. I was startled by Adam knocking on the window. I smiled in anticipation and exited Adam's car to follow him to our room.

We walked in utter silence on the way to our room, the fancy façade of the hall decorations just a reminder of all of the other trips to the nearest hotel that we had taken during American Idol and the following tour. We stopped in front of the door to room 113. My heart leapt into my throat as Adam slowly opened the door, revealing the clean, understatedly decorated room, with two double beds side by side against the wall.

I followed Adam into the room, closing the door behind me. Within seconds, my back was slammed against the door and Adam's hard body was pressed against my front. His blue eyes smoldered with lust as he bent his head to capture my mouth in a tantalizing kiss. I ran my hands up his arms to wrap them around his neck, holding him in place (as if he would go anywhere).

I parted my lips and Adam wasted no time in plunging his tongue into my mouth, massaging my tongue with his. I shivered as he ran his hands lightly up my sides, to finally rest on either side of my face. I arched my back, pressing our chests against each other.

KNOCK KNOCK

Adam and I froze. He cleared his throat, not moving away from me.

"Who is it?"

"It's Katy. Guys open the door."

I dropped my head against Adam's shoulder in relief as he reached around me to unlock the door. Katy pushed the door open, pushed the door open, pushing Adam and I closer together and farther into the room. My small wife sauntered past us, smiling as she walked farther into the room.

"You know, Kristopher that your parents and I are throwing you this extravagant birthday party and you run off with your sexy boy toy here," she eyed Adam hungrily, "to have amazing, mind-blowing sex, leaving me to have to fend party goers off with a chair and whip." Katy popped her hip to the side and eyed us with frustration and hunger. "Unfortunately for you boys, we have to get back to the party before anyone notices that the guest of honor is missing."

Adam groaned and stuck his bottom lip out in a childish pout.

"Can we at least finish real quick? I haven't seen Kris in sooooo long. Give me like 45 minutes and you can have him until the party is over." Adam pleaded, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me close to him.

Katy stared at us, not showing any trace of emotion other than the apparent lust that brazened her eyes. The kind of look that she got only whenever she thought of Adam and me together. She mulled it over, her lips curling into a wicked smile when I turned away from Katy to begin nibbling on the tender skin of Adam's neck. A light purr came from deep in his chest and I dared to peek out of the corner of my eye as Katy, smiling against Adam's pulse point when her eye lids drooped with desire.

"Come on Katy. Adam and I both need this."

I placed a lingering kiss on the base of Adam's jaw before peeling away from him to approach my beautiful wife. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and looked her square in the face. I bent my head and captured her plump, slightly parted lips in a devouring kiss. Katy melted into my kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck and arching her back. I felt Adam approach and then press against my backside, his growing bulge very insistent against my lower back.

I moved my hips in a slow, circular motion, rubbing my growing erection against Katy and my ass against Adam's hard cock, causing him to shiver. I smiled and released Katy's mouth to move down to her throat. I licked and nibbled, making her sigh and shiver.

"Okay." Katy managed, panting from arousal.

I lifted my head and smiled wickedly at her. Adam ground his hips against mine, drawing a sexy groan from my throat. Katy smiled at the two of us and pulled away from me to walk to the door.

"I will buy you guys two hours. But you have to promise not to exhaust yourselves. I plan on continuing this," gesturing between the three of us, "later."


	2. Chapter 2

Katy winked at us and left the room. Adam moved his hands around to wrap around my wais. I turned in his arms and rose up on my toes to lay gentle kisses along my lover's jaw. He sighed gorgeously when I pulled the lobe of his ear into my mouth and ran my tongue along the line of his ear.

Adam, being four inches taller than me, lifted me off of the floor and carried me to the closest bed. He set me down gently and straightened to walk over to the door and lock it. I watched Adam's ass sway sensually as he strutted as only Adam Lambert could. I pulled myself up onto my elbows to, for the first time tonight, take in Adam's appearance. At 6'2", he obviously was not the smaller of the two of us. He had subtle muscle definition and not an ounce of fat on him, although he would fight me if I told him I thought so, He had styled his hair in a mohawk that had blue streaks running through it. His piercing blue eyes really popped because of his expertise with the use of 'guy liner'.

Adam turned to look at me after locking the door and struck a pose when he realized that I was checking him out. I laughed and took the opportunity to look at his outfit before I took it off of him. He wore a white button up shirt with a black leather jacket over it. His tight black jeans were looking extra snug and I loved that I was doing that to Adam Lambert, noted sex symbol. I didn't even bother looking at his shoes because the smile on his face grew hungry and I didn't want to keep him waiting. Hell, I didn't want to keep me waiting. I raised one arm and beckoned him with one finger and the sexiest "come-hither" look I would muster.

Adam wasted no time making his way to the bed, straddling my hips with his thighs. He captured my wrists with his hands and held them above my head. I could tell that he loved the control this gave him over me. I lifted my head from the bed, hoping he would kiss me. Adam lowered his head so his lips were an inch from mine. Our breath mingled and I tried to close the gap between our mouths but Adam pulled back just enough so I couldn't reach. I got frustrated and shot my tongue up, licking Adam's full pink lips. Our eyes locked and his piercing blue stare made me drop my heard back to the bed, defeated. A victorious grin spread across his face.

"Don't move." He ordered, releasing my wrists to run his hands down my arms to my chest.

I nodded and closed my eyes, ready to relish every moment of the sweet torture. His hands roamed my chest briefly before slowly unbuttoning my now trademark plaid shirt. He left my jacket and shirt on my arms, just opening the material to expose my chest. His fingers found my skin and I jumped slightly when he pinched one of my hardening nipples between his fingers. A moan rumbled in my chest against his hands, causing Adam to chuckle and gently scrape his teeth down my chest. I shivered and dug my hands through his jet black hair. His mouth trailed blazing hot kisses down my chest and stomach, tracing each one of my abs with his very talented tongue.

When his trek down my body led him to the top of my jeans, I tensed in anticipation. My erection painfully pressed against the zipper of my jeans, begging to be released. I sighed and rolled my head back into the mattress when I felt Adam begin to mouth my erection through my jeans.

"Oh my God Adam!" I gasped.

His tongue flicked out and began to play with the zipper of my jeans. My back arched and I gripped the comforter on the bed in my fists.

"Adam, please!" I begged, wanting to my freed of my denim prison.

He stopped his assault on me and simply looked up at me, blue eyes sparkling. I opened my eyes to look back at him and could have exploded right then from the look he was giving me. Adam must have sensed my urgency because it was then that he reached up to begin removing my jeans. As soon as he pulled down the zipper, my cock popped out, hard and ready. Adam smiled wickedly and I shrugged.

"Why wear underwear? I knew I would be having sex at some point today."

Adam laughed at my candid remark and I blushed a deep red. Adam left the bed to stand up so he could remove his jacket and shirt. I watched him closely and licked my lips, wanting to taste every inch of him.

He returned to the bed, placing a quick kiss on my lips before moving back down to my forgotten cock. He kissed my hips and thighs, ignoring the spot that I wanted him to kiss the most. I whimpered softly and raised my hips slightly, trying to direct his atttention to my hardened issue. Adam chuckled against my hip and moved his hands so he could hold my hips down.

"I thought I told you not to move." His acting skills kicked in as he took the dominator rold so fluidly.

A small smile formed on my lips when he finally gave in to what I wanted and wrapped his glorious lips around the head of my cock. I closed my eyes and let Adam's expertise take control. He ran his tongue along the underside of my cock and swirrled around the head, before plunging it all the way down his throat. I moaned loudly and barely resisted the urge to thrust upward. I clenched my hands into fists and bit my lip to keep from screaming. Adam's mouth was so hot, I started to tremble.

"Adam, I'm.... sooo...... close."

He stopped moving his head and released me. He kissed his way up my body until he got to my mouth where he let me taste myself on his tongue. I reached up and tangled my fingers in the hair on the back of Adam's neck I held him down on my mouth, not wanting to end the kiss that melted my bones so easily. Adam moaned into my mouth and I took advantage of his momentary weakness and rolled us over so I straddled my hips. I sat up and rolled my hips against his, making his eyes flash with primal hunger and lick his lips.

Adam easily over powered me and rolled us back over so he could scoot over to the edge of the bed and reach for his pants. He retrieved something form one of his pockets, how something else fit in those pants was beyond me, and moved back towards me. As I realized that he grabbed some condoms and a small bottle of lube, I rolled onto my stomach, expectantly. I closed my eyes and waited to feel Adam move again.

At first, I didn't feel him move but once I felt Adam's lips on my shoulders, I knew what we both needed was going to come soon. He kissed his way across my shoulders then now my spine. Adam kissed the small of my back before I felt a lube soaked finger prod my puckered hole. I gasped in pleasure when he thrust his finger into me, my cock twitching in response.

"Kris, tell me what you want baby."

Adam's voice had a rough rasp that made me shiver.

"Please fuck me Adam." My breathless response was barely heard before Adam's lubed cock was positioned at my entrance.

"Please…"

With that, Adam pushed forward burying himself within me. I sighed and arched my back as Adam began moving in my, retreating, then thrusting forward.

The familiarity of Adam moving inside me sent a warm feeling through my entire body. His shallow pants made the skin on my neck tingle. I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees and Adam moved his hands to my hips to pull me back to meet his forward thrusts.

"Oh fuck me Adam!" I moaned into the pillows that I buried my face into.

The primal growl that ripped through Adam's throat made me shiver and I bucked back into him. He bent over me and started kissing my back, still thrusting rapidly into me.

"Make me cum baby."

My breathless cry got cut off by Adam's hang reaching around to tease my nipples with his fingers before moving down my tone abs to my hard cock. He wrapped his long fingers around my hard cock.

"Oh fuck baby you're so hard."

Adam began stroking up and down, bringing me closer to the edge. His then steady thrusts became erratic and I knew he was getting close. I ground my hips back into his and barely could gasp before I felt Adam cum inside of me, his hand squeezing my cock as he did. I came right after he did, spilling all over the bed.

I barely had the energy to roll so that I wouldn't lay in the mess I made. Surprisingly, Adam had found the energy to lift me off of the dirty bed to carry me over to the clean one. He laid me down, then laid beside me, spooning his front side to my backside.

"God I missed you." His whisper barely registered in my brain as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up a few hours later to find Adam staring at me from the other bed. He was still naked and just sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward so he could rest his elbows on his knees, blue eyes sparkling with something I had never seen from him before. I smiled at him and sat up, letting the sheet that was around my shoulders fall to my waist.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Our eyes met and the smile on my face got bigger. Adam was perfect. His freckled skin seemed to glow as he got up off of the bed that he sat on and walked the short distance to cup my face between his hands. He leaned in slowly and gently began massaging my lips with his. I reached up to run my hands up his bare chest, finally resting on the back of his neck. Adam deepened the kiss and I started to lie back onto the bed, pulling him on top of me. A soft moan rumbled in Adam's chest before he pulled back to look into my eyes, with pain his eyes.

I reached up and brushed a piece of stubborn black hair out of his face and he turned to nuzzle his face into my hand. Adam kissed my palm before rolling off of me and the bed. I gave his back a puzzled look and sat up to watch him walk over to his pile of clothes.

"Adam?"

He didn't answer me and I began to get worried. He slowly began to redress, keeping his back to me. I shoved the sheet off of me and got off the bed. I closed the gap between us and placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Just please don't Kris. I can't do this anymore." Tears were streaming down Adam's beautiful face, causing my heart to ache.

"What are you talking about?"

Adam straightened, towering over me as he did, and closed his eyes. Black eye make up began streaking down his face, chasing the tears that fell from his beautiful blue eyes. I began to feel the sting of tears in my own eyes and I struggled to blink them back.

"I love you Kris, and that can not happen. I can not love you then leave you again-"

"I love you too Adam! Why are you doing this?" The tears flowed freely from my eyes now.

"Kris, I can not just have some of you. I need all of you and that can never happen when your married to K-K-Katy." He struggled with my wife's name.

"I will leave her for you. I would do anything for you Adam. I love you!"

I reached for him, wanting to feel his arms around me. He pushed my arms away and turned toward the door.

"I am really sorry. I have to have all of you or none of you. That is how it has to be. I'm sorry. I love you Kristopher Neil Allen."


End file.
